1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head configured to eject droplets of a liquid such as an ink.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet head as an example of a liquid ejecting head, which includes a reservoir unit that temporarily stores an ink to be supplied from an ink tank and delivered to ink-ejecting nozzles. This reservoir unit includes a horizontally extending film, an inlet joint formed at one end of the film, and a filter disposed so as to extend in parallel to the film, and has a reservoir passage, a central communication hole in communication with the reservoir passage, and ink flow passages formed such that the ink which has entered into the reservoir unit through the inlet joint flows horizontally, then flows upwards through the filter, and then flows downwards into the reservoir passage through the central communication hole. The reservoir passage has a comparatively large surface area in cross section taken in a horizontal plane parallel to the film.